Power Girl: Kree and Kyrptonian
by SpideyfanWeb18
Summary: Carol Danvers a.k.a. Ms. Marvel gets sucked into a world that is not different from her own. When she meet the beautiful Kryptonian woman name Power Girl. Will she ally with her to stop her arch-villains or adversary?


(Takes place in a different Marvel Universe of the Heroic Age and DC Comics' New Earth)

-Earth 616-

Ms. Marvel, Spider-Woman, Hulk, Captain America respond of the attacked on central park on radio of the Avengers tower and quick rush and there it was the Masters of Evil members Moonstone, Scorpion, Abomination, and Baron Zemo

"I will have destruction of everything I want." Abomination said as he charged towards the people and they scream in fear, the shield hit him in the face and return to its owner, 4 villains come face-to-face with Ms. Marvel, Spider-Woman, Hulk, and Captain America.

"That's nothing you heroes can do to stop us destroy the park of New York." Zemo mumbles. "Not for long?"

"You pathetic excuses of men should know that make a mess for people to clean up." Captain America sternly says.

"I'm lucky that they some women who join the Avengers." Scorpion said,

"I will defeat the Hulk and who will be a strongest one there is and of all superior." Abomination smugly says.

"Nobody's not gonna see that fight like this? Besides the Masters of Evil will win defeat the Avengers for the day, nothing's not easily." Moonstone said,

"How many times you fought me like a month or two, Moonstone." Ms. Marvel said,

"Ha, we'll see about that, Avenger." Moonstone rolls her eyes as she did with a evil smile and both Carol and Karla locks fists before Carol kneeing her in the gut and throw in the sky and blast.

"You think that Hydra will rule the world when you're around, Zemo." Captain America asked, he defend himself with his shield as Baron Zemo fight him with their weapons of Hand-to-Hand combat

"That's what I do to defeat Americans like you and the Avengers, Captain." Baron Zemo replies as he and the captain continued to fight until Captain America dodged his attacks and hit Zemo hit his shield hard sent him flying and hit against the wall, and Cap arrested him

Hulk roared as he and Abomination keep trading blows, causing too much destruction around the park as a result of their unmatched strength. As Hulk punch the Abomination with a blow and caused to be knocked out cold and Zemo, Blonsky arrested

Spider-Woman dodged Scorpion's tail attacks and as Gargan hit her and then sent her flying against the tree and prepare to defeat with a blow until Jessica dodged and electrouled him commission for a while and handcuff him and then Gargan, Zemo, and Blonsky defeated

While that was going on, Ms. Marvel and Moonstone keep trading blows, look at the nearby buildings behind Ms. Marvel with a evil smile and use a energy blast from her hands to sent a energy blast to hit the people in the building working, and Ms. Marvel managed to speed up and defected the energy blast from the sky.

"I will defeat you and become more powerful that you can't to imaged." Moonstone taunts as she fly too fast and performed a series of quick punches and blasts to Ms. Marvel. However, Ms. Marvel became more enraged at the idea of Moonstone try to punch a blow at her but she blocked the blow and attacks her foe barely fazed her,

"My turn, Karla!" Ms. Marvel says as he punches Moonstone hard making her grip and Moonstone fell into the ground and defeated. Ms. Marvel land on the ground and grabbed her foe by the shirt and said "the Masters of Evil lose." as she about to knocked out her foe and Moonstone pull out of a strange device and throw it at the ground between her and Ms. Marvel. After a few seconds, the device opens a portal with an abnormally strong pull. Ms. Marvel is immediately sucked into it and once inside, Moonstone blast the device make the portal seal shut as the Avengers saw the portal sucked their teammate inside the portal and sent her into.

The Avengers grab Moonstone and question her what the portal sent her into and she revealed it.

-Alternative Universe-

Karen Starr led a double life. Normally, she work at a computer programmer and adopts her civilian ego Karen Starr, when the organized crime is running rampant in the city, she became a Kryptonian superheroine known as Power Girl. Every man wanted her because of her chest was big but she could care less.

"Wow! Look at the jugs on that chick!" one of the men says as Power Girl land on the ground towards the alley and use her x-ray visions and hearing to see the criminals are hide in the shadows.

"Ohhh… I want that sexy body of her's." another man says as they follow Power Girl.

Power Girl was about to turn to see someone there but not when she felt something grab her arm and slammed against the wall.

"Oh no. No, no, no, You see… we want you. And we're gonna do all kinds of stuff to you. So shut up and do what we say or we'll have to punish you." the head thug with a mask says as he forces a kiss on Power Girl. He then pulls away and the another man with a two-face mask said "Ooh! I'm gonna enjoy that beautiful body of yours." He says as he shoves his face between her boobs, grabbed her butt and receiving a moan from her as the other men snicker at her humiliation and he look up in the sky and saw the portal came out of nowhere.

With Ms. Marvel

The portal appear out of nowhere and Ms. Marvel jumped out of it and said "What the heck am I, this dimension dosen't look like New York." she hear and look down in the alley and saw the men force a kiss on a woman wear a white skintight suit had a red cape, blond hair, not to mentioned her chest was big and they call their ride and took them to a different location so nobody won't see them kiss all over her body and Carol saw the whole thing on the rooftop decided to follow them by flying above the city to see what they taken her into.

-In a warehouse of the thugs hideout-

Power Girl is strapped to a table lock her hands, legs, and neck which they place Kryptonite under it and several tortue tools attached to the table. The men are order by the thug leader. He press a button, send intense electrical currents through Power Girl

"Ahhhh! Ahhh! Arggghhh!" Power Girl screams in agony.

"Hehehe… That's it. Scream hot stuff… how are we will torture you will on the attached table." the thug said cruelly as he amps up the voltage.

Power Girl is weaken by Kyrptonite and begin electrical, torture, on the table try to burn her costume to bits

"You will obey and became our plaything or we'll move into something worse…" the thug with had a white uniform and wear a black mask.

As Karen open her eyes and see six thugs dressed in black.

Karen shouted! "Never!" as the thug leader turn the voltage and it becoming too high to torture her as Karen screams and begin too much for her body tohandle. "Arrrrrggggh!" her screaming continues as the thugs watch her begin torture and wicked evil smiles on their faces and Karen spasms in response to the torture.

As the men says "We will torture you until until we let you live or die. But don't worry, we'll take it nice and slow."

Karen shudders in fear about the thugs are gonna touch her powerful body, unable to escape the table but Kryptonite is placed under the table so she won't escape fast. She hope that the Justice League or anyone are gonna find her before it's too late.

With Ms. Marvel

Carol fly to the hideout where a female superhero held but first she have to take all the men down and save her. She grab the thug and said "Where do you keeping her at?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." the thug said as he look at Carol's body of her costume as he grab her butt and she punch him.

"Don't you look and touch me, I said where's the woman you boys touch and sexual assault at." Ms. Marvel said, as he given the information to her and find the room she at.

-With Power Girl

Karen screams so hard because of the torture and the men turn it off and one of them going toward and said "Become ours and you will live."

Karen reject them "No.. why you men always like looking at my body already."

The men kiss Karen on her neck, face, chest, legs, cheeks, and making her moaned due to them touch all over her body. "Mmmm… Ah ah ah ah ah ah… o oh oh ooh oh oh, fine I gonna enjoy this."

As the men continued touch her body and they finished her body, electritual her for torture once

"Why you men always want to look at her." a new voice says as the thugs saw a figure is was a woman blond hair, black skintight suit and with a line of yellow on it.

"Lady you better not get into this or we will do the same thing as we do to her." the thug leader says as they pull out a knife.

As they try to cut and knock her out but Carol managed to hit them fast and use her energy blast to hit them against the wall, she look to Power Girl and said "Hang on, I'll save you." she destroyed the high voltage and she unleashed from the table. "Kryptonite, please move me from it." Carol quickly removed her from the table because the Kryptonite is weakend her.

"Hold on, Who are you." Karen asked,

"I'm Ms. Marvel nice to meet you." Ms. Marvel introducted herself

"I'm Power Girl, nice to meet you, too." Power Girl introducted and Ms. Marvel said "Why those men touch you like that."

"Let's go to my mansion where i will explained and rest." Carol help her to go at her mansion where she can't rest from her injuried from the thugs and head to Karen's mansion.


End file.
